


Chocolatey Goodness

by altairis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all of the fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairis/pseuds/altairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks Liam wants some of his chocolate.</p>
<p>Its so short, I can't really think of a good summary ahaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolatey Goodness

Liam glaced back at the boy sprawled across his bed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Niall was currently nibbling on a bar of chocolate, head tilted back and eyes unfocused. Liam couldn’t help himself, the sight of his boyfriend’s disheveled hair and parted lips always made him drool a little. Ah, how lucky he was. Petal pink lips, baby soft skin, mesmerizing azure eyes; and the angel was all his…

Feeling a heated gaze on him, Niall suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. A light blush dusted his cheeks when he saw a drop of saliva make it way down to Liam’s chin, who has, by the way, forgotten all about the assignment he was doing oh-so-frantically a few seconds ago...

"Sorry Li, did you want some?" Niall held out the chocolate bar to Liam, eyes turned away in guilt. A Light chuckle echoed through the room, the melodic twinkling making Niall’s blush creep all the way up to his ears. He huffed,

"Fine! Forget I even a–” Taking the opportunity, Liam pressed his lips onto Niall’s, his tongue licking over lips and swiping across teeth to catch any traces of the milky chocolate.

_"Its delicious."_


End file.
